nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tourist
What would you suggest for wishing for a tourist if he had an early wish? Would he go with the ordinary fooDSM or something else. I have played a bunch of tourists now, seems pretty tough to have your hands on a unihorn or so. How about other tactiques you have been practising with Tous? In addition, what (quest) artifact would be most worth wishing for a Tou? The article mentions MB which is easily achieved by sacrificing anyways. Maybe EoA? OoF? Progo 17:43, 12 December 2006 (UTC) Heck, as no-one is answering to this, I'll tell how I overcame a Tourist. Like any tourist else, I collect daggers to my main weapons, and on some cases, I even #name an elven one to Sting, but I'm not sure if it's been a wise action, as I don't know if the to-hit bonus applies to all enemies, not just orcs. Heck. Anyways I'll do daggers (usually get Expert on those very quickly which makes life easier). When I face a unicorn, I'll use the horn as my weapon (unless I have found a nice shield, then I prefer a long sword or a scimitar). I have gotten to Gehennom twice as a Tourist. First with frosty and silver saber (that game ended badly) but the second coming involved Vorpal Blade and silver saber. It's really worth to try twoweaponing as a Tou. What comes to the Quest, it's easy to do with a +1 vorpy as I did. There are no problems in beating the nemesis. And as said, the post quest is very easy to tourist. Only the bag of tricks is been a slight disappointment as the charging doesn't add much, only a bunch of charges to that. (The chargings' been clearly optimized to wands.) What comes to tous spellcasting, they can cast ID with 0% without a robe, so polypiling or even wishing for the book is advisable. Gauntlets of power have their use in the early game but there's no need to wear them in gehennom. If I had an early wish, I'd go with SDSM. No questions about it. But that's a normal wish anyways. * I just ascended a tourist, so I think I'll weigh in. I like Mjollnir best for them because after the beginning game I play them as valkyrie-lites. I keep either Vorpal Blade, Fire Brand or Frost Brand on hand as backup (in the endgame this isn't important as much, but you really want one of these in mid-game when you see energy vortices.) As far as an early wish, I'd go with GDSM, especially if you haven't done Sokoban yet. * * Magicbane has the following advantages: Expert skill that overlaps with a ranged attack, MR!, inflicts status effects (includes debreathing) and you can write all the way home. Hcobb 04:23, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the FA I wouldn't be reading the Discworld books now if you didn't feature the Tourist article on the main page. :-) --Aeon17x 15:15, 29 June 2007 (UTC) Protection racket? I noticed that someone has added a protection racket section to the strategy article that I (mostly) wrote. I find the protection racket technique to be highly dubious for Tourists, worthy of a footnote mention at best, but certainly not significant enough to merit the headline treatment that it is accorded here. It is true that a Tourist does start with some gold, but gold is not the most important thing you need. Let us compare healers vs. tourists from the point of view of the protection racket: Healers have: * Lots of potions of foo healing to boost up their max HP from turn one * Healing spells, to heal both themselves and their pets * Stethoscope, to find pet and monster status * Peaceful dwarves and gnomes in the mines (if gnomish) * Wand of sleep * Guaranteed 1200 or more gold pieces Tourists have: * An expensive camera * No guaranteed minimum amount of starting gold It's really not even close. A Tourist is only marginally better equipped for a protection racket than an average player of any other class. In fact, a character of another class with good starting armor is arguably more likely to succeed than a Tourist. Healers, on the other hand, have a ton of advantages in their favor if they should choose to attempt a protection run. And yet, if you go look on the Healer page, the protection racket is only mentioned very briefly, in a footnote, with nothing resembling the prominent placement that it has in the Tourist article, despite the clear superiority of the Healer class in this department. I think it's pretty ridiculous for the Tourist article to contain more discussion of the protection racket than the Healer article. Of course, one valid response might be to add a large section to the Healer article discussing the protection racket. I'll leave that job for someone else; my discussion here is limited to the Tourist article (since this is the Tourist talk page, duh :) I'll let this thought sit for a few days in case anyone cares to comment on the situation, but I do plan to revise this article along the above lines unless someone can present a clear and convincing case why the protection racket deserves such central treatment for Tourists. Djao 01:45, 20 August 2007 (UTC) : I ended up deleting the discussion entirely. We don't need a class-specific discussion of the protection racket for every single character class. Djao 16:36, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Shock resistance? I don't think the tidbit about shock resistant monsters and Mjollnir belongs here. This article is about Tourists. If someone wants to know the details of Mjollnir, they should click on the Mjollnir article. That's why we cross-link the articles, after all. (For the record, I am not deletionist, but I do believe that human limitations are a valid reason to keep information out of articles. Long, over-detailed articles are harder for humans to read.) As evidence to back me up, I point to the Samurai article, which contains a very similar phrase, namely "The most damaging all-purpose melee attack in the game comes from a samurai double wielding a +7 Frost Brand and a +7 katana." No mention is made of cold resistant monsters, even though Grayswandir is of course much better against cold resistant monsters. djao 13:43, January 31, 2010 (UTC)